El primero de su especie
by valusuperchic
Summary: One-shot, pensamientos de un joven incomprendido


Esto es Punta Cuervo, una isla grande, pero al mismo tiempo pequeña porque está alejada de cualquier tipo de civilización ajena,solo se puede necontrar peces, obejas y... dragones.

Y si miras atentamente y prestas atención podrás contenplar a todos los habitantes de dicha isla, la mayoría parecen ser amenazantes y peligrosos, pero solo son apariencias, en realidad son personas muy amigables y leales, todo se tratan como una gran familia, exepto los niños, ellos no obedecen a nadie.

En este lugar se hicieron la mala costumbre de ponerse apodos ridículos, al mirar mas de cerca está una chica ni muy flaca ni rellenita, promedio, con pelo negro y largo, algo que me llama mucho la atención es que su pelo es muy brillante, por lo que siempre se le ve azul o blanco, a veces de los dos, lo lleva recogido en un rodete despeinado, por lo que algunos cabellos se pueden ver asomandose por laparte trasera de su cabeza dando la impresión de picos, la llaman torméntula.

Al lado suyo se encuentra un chico, pelirrojo de pelo lacio y usualmente despeinado muy alto y algo delgado considerando su altura le dicen dientepúa, es obvio porque, junto el hay un chico bajito y regordete, castaño y perfectemente peinado, ni un solo pelo fuera de su lugar, y con nariz prominente y ojos redondos y saltones,su apodo gordontúa, tambíen obvio, y si miras un poco mas a la derecha vas a encontrar al los mellisos, se parecen bastante, los dos con ojos grandes y redondos y nariz pequeña, los llaman vómito y eructo, simplemente no me interesa saber de donde salió y porque,en fin.

Más, mucho mas atrás hay un chico, siempre alejado de las demás personas vagando soliteriamente entretiniendose con lo que pueda, ese soy yo. Con pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y ojos grandes, verdes y sengún cualquier persona expresivos, muchos dicen que hablar, para mí, no es necesario, que con una sola mirada es posible decir mil cosas, yo lo que no comprendo menos aun es mi apodo,"Chimuelo", con todo lo que dicen sobre mis ojos y mi mirada me podrían haber puesto alguna estupidez como ojitos o algo así, pero se limitaron a verme los dientes, en realidad yo no soy chimuelo, pero mis dientes son muy chiquitos y desde distancia no se ven, ademas de que raramente sonrío, por lo que me sorprendió que alguien lguna vez halla visto mis dientes.

Porque estoy solitario sería la pregunta, pues, es algo complicado, me tienen miedo, o al menos es como lo veo yo, me tienen miedo porque piensan que mate a muchos dragones, es tradición que se haga a mi edad, pero en realidad son puros chismes, solo los veo desde lejos cuando saquean la aldea por comida, me quedo en un costado en la oscuridad, sin intervenir. No porque sea un cobarde, solo contemplo la imagen.

Otra razón por la que me tienen miedo es por mi mirada, como conté anteriormente según la gente, mi mirada dice mas que mil palabras, pero eso no quiere decir que estas sean amables, tampoco mucha gente me comprende, me siento como el ultimo de mi especie, o tal vez el primero. Todo mi estilo de vida cambió cuando encontré a mi mejor amigo.

Estaba caminando por una parte de la isla a la cual llamamos Berk ahí es en donde la mayoría de los dragones viven, nadie sabe exactamente en que parte viven, solo la zona, en fin, caminaba mirando a mi alrededor bastante despreocupado hasta que oí un leve griñido de un dragón,me intrigó su precencia, nunca lo había visto en mi vida, era mucho mas pequeño y menos robusto que los demás era de color verde y marrón y parecía estar gruñiendose a sí mismo, como imitando a otro dragón. Sin pensarlo me acerqué lentamente, y la criatura notó mi precencia un poco mas lento de lo que hbiera esperado.

Nos quedamos estáticos, mirandonos uno al otro, él se empezó a mover, lentamente también, acercandose poco a poco y olfatearme, sus expresiones me llamaron la atención, se veía curioso e intrigado, pero al mismo tiempo intimidado.

luego de eso un fuerte gruñido se escucho, el dragoncito llevó su mirada a hacia donde provenía, me miró de nuevo como pidiéndome ayuda, pero se fué antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Durante las semanas pasadas a ese encuentro el dragoncito me solía encontrar fuera donde fuera, me había tomado confianza,hasta que un día simplemente no apareció, de algün modo sentí que me estaba dando un respiro y de otra forma me sentí preocupado, me fuí a buscarlo a berk, lo busque horas y horas dando vueltas por el lugar hasta que lo encontré un lugar lleno de dragones en sus cuevas.

No me atrevía a adentrarme por el simple hecho de que terminaría quemado pero me quedé en una colina buscando a el dragón que llamé Hipo con la mirada, hasta que lo encontré, estaba a un costado mientras lo otros dragónes le gruñían, se veía solo, su mirada lo decía, simplemente se podía describirlo con una sola palabra: incomprendido.

Ese fué el instante en que me dí cuenta de que no era el último de mi especie, era el primero,y lo mejor es que no estaba solo en el largo viaje al cual llaman vida.

espero que les halla gustado y lo hallan entendido, supongo que sí, se me ocurrió este fic cuando terminé de ver httyd 2 y se me ocurrió esto.

dejen sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz :D! Y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y tildes, es que me de flojera tener que correjirlo palabra por palabra. No hace falta decir que HTTY ni los libros me pertenecen blah blah blah.

besos por toda la cara de pintalabios cereza explosiva y apapachos de dragón: _**Valusuperchic**_


End file.
